


Day 14: Gingerbread

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2.0 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hope you want gingerbread for breakfast, Samshine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14: Gingerbread

If there was anything worse than a bored trickster, it was a bored trickster with cosmic powers. Gabriel had been restless all day, playing childish tricks on everyone in the bunker in an attempt to entertain himself. Unfortunately, it wasn't accomplishing anything but raising Sam's stress level.

After the third hair color change, Sam finally gave up. He tied the long teal mess back with a band he'd had on his wrist and stood from the table. “Okay, let's go.”

Gabriel rolled his head to look at Sam, face tense and eyes just a bit wild. He was practically sweating with cabin fever. “Where?”

“Kitchen,” Sam said, offering a hand down to Gabriel even if he didn't need it. “Come on.”

Taking the hand, Gabriel laced their fingers together and let Sam pull him up from where he'd been laying on the floor. He followed his boyfriend to the kitchen and watched curiously as he pulled out what looked like the entire pantry.

“What's all that for?”

“Cookies,” Sam said simply, reaching to pull down a few mixing bowls.

“You're making cookies?” Gabriel asked, confused. Sam wasn't much of a baker, he knew.

“Nope,” Sam shook his head and turned to point at Gabriel. “ _You're_ making cookies.”

“If you wanted cookies, all you had to do is ask,” Gabriel said as he brought his hand up, fingers poised to snap up whatever kind of cookies Sam could imagine.

Stepping forward, Sam curled his fingers around Gabriel’s gently. He shook his head again. “You're _making_ cookies.”

Gabriel stared at his boyfriend for a long moment, blinking in confusion. “You mean...like in an oven?”

“Yes, Gabriel, like in an oven.”

“But I don't know how to do that!” Gabriel protested.

“Figure it out,” Sam ordered, leaning forward to kiss Gabriel softly before pulling away completely, eyes hard in determination. “And don't bother me until you do.”

He walked around Gabriel, leaving him standing in the middle of the kitchen, staring at the mess on the counter dumbly.

“Well, it can't be too hard,” he muttered to himself, rolling his sleeves up to get started. “Humans make them all the time.”

Hours later, he finished his eighth batch of gingerbread men, ready to make good on the Sam bothering, only to smile affectionately when he turned to see Sam snoring at the table, head laying on the hard wood. He walked over to the sleeping man and leaned down a bit, brushing a gentle kiss over his still teal hair.

“Hope you want gingerbread for breakfast, Samshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> christmas prompts for any pairing and any fandom are still open at my [tumblr ](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
